


Guardaespaldas

by Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul



Series: JayDamiweek2017 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Otros personajes solo se mencionan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul/pseuds/Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul
Summary: Ser guardaespaldas de Damian Al Ghul no era tan complicado.





	Guardaespaldas

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Ser guardaespaldas de Damian Al Ghul no era tan complicado, solo debía evitar que alguien intentara matarlo, pero ¿quién querría dañar un solo cabello de su cabecita? Era buen alumno, deportista, educado y con una sonrisa que transmitía una gran ternura pero sobre todo era un niño de diez años, ¿quién sería tan desalmado para lastimarle?  
No es que lo hubieran intentado directamente, pero si con su madre una alcaldesa no del todo popular por sus ideas no tan conservadoras (por no hablar de que algunos les incomodaba que alguien con su ascendencia ocupara un cargo relativamente importante).  
Un día que ambos junto con el padrastro y hermanastra del chico se encontraban cenando en un restaurante muy quitados de la pena, sin molestar a nadie un matón abrió fuego en el lugar. El padrastro (Slade Wilson, antiguo miembro del ejercito) protegió a su familia, pero perdió un ojo. Desde ese momento ambos niños eran escoltados, Slade y Talia temían por su seguridad.  
Jason fue asignado al niño mientras que su compañera Kori a la hija del militar, no había ataques así que básicamente eran los choferes de los chiquillos. A Jason le gustaba su trabajo, ganaba bien y los Wilson-Al Ghul no eran desagradables (al contrario, los trataban como miembros de su familia, regalos en navidad y pastel de cumpleaños incluido) pero había una época que odiaba.  
.  
Tenía dos años siendo el guardaespaldas de Damian y como tal lo acompañaba cuando debía visitar a su padre en Gotham, según el acuerdo de custodia el niño pasaría la mitad del receso veraniego y una semana en navidad con él. El descontento de Jason no era porque debieran dejar Inglaterra o el jetlag, era Bruce Wayne quien le hacía derramar la bilis.  
En cada viaje era lo mismo.  
Llegaban y eran recibidos por el mayordomo (nunca por el padre), se instalaban y la pasaban con Alfred; con suerte en el transcurso de los días llegaran los hermanos (adoptivos) mayores de Damian y convivieran con él ya que ellos tampoco vivían en Gotham. De vez en cuando Jason vería a Bruce antes de que se fuera al trabajo y aunque deseara ordenarle se quedara a pasar tiempo con su hijo no podía, él era muy rápido y salía como un rayo de la casa. Cuando el señor Wayne comenzaba a estar más tiempo en la mansión ya era tiempo de regresar y Jason tenía que lidiar con un triste niño que no entendía porque su padre no quería estar con él.  
.  
Esa ocasión no fue la excepción.  
El tiempo con su padre se había agotado y el niño apenas lo había visto tres veces en el mes y medio que paso ahí.  
– ¿Por qué vuelves cada año Dami? Estoy seguro de que si lo hablas con tu madre ya no tendrías que ir. – Jason mira por el retrovisor del auto como el niño abraza contra su pecho el conejo de peluche con el que duerme todas las noches, realmente no entendía porque Damian insistía en viajar a Gotham si sabía lo que pasaría.  
–No voy por mi padre Jay –respondió sonriendo tristemente, Jason detestaba esa sonrisa el solo quería verlo feliz. – A Alfie le gusta que vaya y pase tiempo con él, a mis hermanos también, aun cuando no viven en Gotham tratan de frecuentarla cuando saben que estaré. Quizás a mi padre biológico no le interese tanto, pero hay otras personas que si quieren convivir conmigo por eso vuelvo, por eso y porque me entristece que Alfred este tanto tiempo solo, padre tampoco esta mucho con el. Si yo puedo cambiar un poco eso con gusto lo hare.  
“Maldita sea, ¿por qué debe tener un corazón tan noble? ¿Por qué su padrastro lo adora y su padre lo trata con indiferencia? ¿Cómo un hombre tan frio pudo engendrar a alguien tan sensible?”  
Un suave suspiro le distrae de sus pensamientos, Damian muerde su labio mientras trata de reprimir las lágrimas. –Eso no quiere decir que no me duela no estar con mi padre, quisiera pasar con él por lo menos un par de horas sin sentir que soy una molestia para él.  
El guardaespaldas/chofer chasquea la lengua, el haría cualquier cosa para alegrar al niño que ve como un hermano pequeño, pero no puede cambiar el carácter de Bruce Wayne así que hace lo mismo de siempre: tratara de subirle el ánimo.  
Lo llevara por un helado, al parque y quizás a algunos museos o el zoológico por lo menos unas horas; pero primero tenía que mandar un mensaje a sus padres (si, Slade Wilson era su padre no el otro sujeto) avisándoles que iniciaría el protocolo “SMPB”.  
Horas más tarde Jason llevaba al niño en brazos y pensaba el error que Bruce Wayne cometía al alejar a la gente que le quería.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Dudas, quejas, crucios, avadas, comentarios?


End file.
